The Seer Foretold
by Mistiec
Summary: My take on Trinity's visit with the Oracle, and how she got to the realization that she loved Neo.


**The Seer Foretold**   
**by [Melissa Flores][1]**   
**melissaf@usc.edu**

**My take on Trinity's visit with the Oracle, and how she got to the realization that she loved Neo.******

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters in the Matrix, nore do I protest to. This is a hobby, and I don't have any money, so it won't do any good to sue.******

**Notes - Basically started cause my friend who saw the movie had absolutely NO clue that Trinity was head over heels for Neo until she KISSED him. (talk about dense), so I wrote this fic to try and fill in the gaps. Major spoilers for the movie, and a couple things from the script, you've been warned. Enjoy!**   


* * *

  
I don't know what started it. I don't know when I knew I was actually falling for him. I just know ... that I did. Morpheus picked him, believed he was the ONE, the one to save everything; everyone, and I thought that maybe if I looked hard enough, I'd see what Morpheus saw. Neo had always been searching, looking for the Matrix so hard, so full of earnest, and I began to feel it, as I was watching him. Cypher was right, I liked watching him. Not even when I was young, searching, did I have the the need to discover the Matrix that he did. I still can't believe we never found him until now.

But then again, I was always unsure, I was always afraid, even when I was freed from the Matrix. Twelve long years ago, I was scared shitless, and it took me eight years for that fear to finally ebb, eight years to finally become comfortable with myself, with Morpheus, and one day he went and threw my safety net out the window.

We were all sitting in the eating room, and he came in, and just announced that I was going to see the Oracle. Everyone had stared at me in surprise. They had never been to see the Oracle. I could see the questions forming in their heads... why me?

The same question was running through mine.

Morpheus kept his mouth shut on the way over there. I could see Cypher steal glances at me, but I ignored him. My mind was whirling as I gazed at the streets that I had come to think of as surreal.

"Morpheus."

"Yes, Trinity."

I was silent for a moment, forcing the question to emerge as we walked up the stairs, our glasses glinting. "Why?"

"Because you are special, Trinity." He replied easily. "You have a destiny. I can feel it."

I followed him numbly, up the elevator, and suddenly crossed my arms, staring at him in frustration.

"Dammit, Morpheus, I know I'm not the One! I know-"

"Trinity." His voice caused me to freeze. He was quiet, and then leaned forward and gently peeled my glasses from my face. My face naked, I suddenly looked away, but he forced my face to look into his with the fist curled under my chin. "Don't be scared. Fear can undo you. You must learn not to fear."

I stared at him defiantly. "I'm not scared."

"Yes you are." The answer was a statement, and we continued to stare at each other in silence until the elevator stopped with a jerk. Glaring at him, I pulled my glasses back on, them being the only protection I had.

I must not have registered much after that, because the next thing I knew I was standing inside of a kitchen, gazing at a kindly old woman who stared at me as she lit a cigarette, the smoke wafting around her like a grayish halo. For a moment I was filled with awe, and then was shaken out of my reverie when she spoke.

"So, you're the infamous Trinity."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"You know we don't get that many girls over here." She said, a smile floating on her face as she studied me. She motioned to my body with her hand, the cigarette burning in my direction. "That leather looks good on you."

My startled eyes when down to the black leather, and my cheeks flushed. "Well... I."

She sighed, coming toward me and blowing her breath out. "You're not the type to make with the small talk, I can see that. Well, then... let's get down to business. You don't know why Morpheus brought you here, and it's killing you, isn't it?"

I nodded, looking up at her, deciding that if she wanted to tell me what I was thinking, I shouldn't fight it. "I know I am not the One." I said simply.

She chuckled. "No, you're not." She grinned suddenly. "But you're darn close."

My eyes must have widened in surprise, because she just chuckled again and stepped forward, grabbing my glasses gently as Morpheus did and easing them off.

"You believe that you were meant to do something, that you have something important that you are a part of, but you don't think you could be part of something as important as the One. Why?"

The question was direct, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I could see her peering into my very soul.

"I... I don't -"

"You're scared." She interrupted me calmly, and I could only sputter in surprise.

"Excuse me?!"

She chuckled, waving a finger at me dismissively. "Chill out, kiddo. It's all right to be scared. You should be." I looked up, startled.

"Excuse me?" I repeated, shifting my gaze as I stared at her.

The woman just grinned that soft knowing smile, nodding. "You think you are hard, you think you are calloused, but you will fall."

My heart froze, it stopped beating for just a fraction of a second before I dully realized that it wasn't my heart, it was the Matrix, and I straightened forcing myself to calm down. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice softer now, devoid of any challenge.

"Oh, now, it's nothing to be worried about! It will be your strength!" She moved forward, and covering my hands with hers, pulling me to the kitchen table and sitting down across from me. Her hands were soft, delicate, young, a furious contrast from the old age that they appeared.

"Listen to me, child." Her voice was rhythmic, it purred as it was tinged with earnestness, the seriousness in her eyes forcing me to lean forward, my breath catching. "You will be part of something huge, something that will change all humanity. You think you can change the matrix, that you can change everything. You believe you are destined for something great, and you are child. You are, even if you have your doubts, you are." She smiled, patting my hand. "But listen close. There will be betrayers in your midst, and you will lose friends, you will lose many friends. You're strength will be tested, and it will be your duty to be a liaison, a gentle anchor for HIM to hold on to. When he loses all hope, you will be the one that must turn him, you must be the one that believes. You must be the one that does not fear. You will not have a choice to fear."

My whole body was trembling, and when I opened my mouth, I found that words would not come. Swallowing, I tried again, my mind frozen as I only managed one syllable.

"Who?"

Her smile widened, became gentle, proud. "Him. The One."

The One. I would meet the One? "But how-"

"You want to know how you will know he is the One?" She nodded, not letting go of my hands. "I'll tell you, sugar. You will fall in love. And the man you fall in love with, he will be the one. Talk about getting yourself a good man."

I couldn't speak. I felt my throat close up, and I felt my fear grab hold of me. This couldn't be true. Not to me. Everything she told me after that I registered, but barely, because all I could feel was the pressure of her hands on mine, tapping me in rhythm with the beating of my own heart. The One. I would meet the One.

I walked out of her kitchen in a daze. When I met Morpheus, he didn't say a word, only wrapped an arm around me and led me out of the room. We were silent, as we walked out, when we walked out of the building we immediately let go of each other, straightened out coats, put our glasses back on. I was the same frozen Trinity I was before. And I knew that I was scared stiff. I couldn't be this close to the prophecy, to the One. It wasn't in me.

Cypher lay in wait, leaning against the car, a look of mild curiosity on his face. Morpheus acknowledged him with a nod, and got into the car without a word. Cypher gazed at me as he opened the back door for me. Stopping me just before I entered, he gave me a look.

"So after seeing her, you still believe all this mumbo jumbo?" H asked, leaning in, his body inches from mine. I turned away automatically, my anger surfacing as his sneering attitude and becoming visible despite the black lenses that hid my face.

"More than ever."

And with that I slid into the car and closed myself off to him and to the world, following Morpheus out into the Matrix, my black coat swirling behind me, hiding my trembling, my fear.

It was almost as if Morpheus knew. He knew my regard, he knew my affection. Morpheus seemed to know everything before I did. And he shared my devotion. The seer had foretold that He would find the one, and the knowledge that I half believed it, that I wanted to believe it, only confirmed his belief that Neo was the one. He saw the way I looked at him, the way I wanted to believe, the way I wasn't as skeptical as I was with the others the way I began to realize exactly how much I wanted him to be the One. I began to know. I began to realize how much I loved him.

And for Trinity to fall in love.... and to know it.... it is something that could stop worlds.

I knew I couldn't stop it. When I found him, when I began to watch him, when I finally pointed him out to Morpheus, and we began to listen, and to wait, it started, deep within me.

The night after he fell the first time, after I took Neo his dinner, Morpheus found me in the kitchen washing out the cups and the plates. I knew he was watching me, even though my back was turned, and so I wasn't surprised when he began to speak.

"You're taking this all to heart, aren't you?"

His words were easy, but they made me freeze for a moment, before I continued washing.

"Everyone falls the first time."

"You did." I almost smiled at the memory, and then turning, forgetting my wet hands that dripped on the floor as I looked at him seriously.

"Do you really believe he's the one?" I asked breathlessly. He was quiet for a moment, and then leaned forward and took a glass of water from me, sitting down at the table.

"You know I do."

"But there has been so many others-"

"The oracle said I would find the one. And I believe her."

"What did she tell you?" I asked him softly, looking at him seriously. He sipped his water, taking a moment to drink before looking at me.

"She said.... lots of things." He returned easily. "What she told you is bothering you, isn't it?"

I swallowed, nodding. "It's all coming true."

"And do YOU believe he is the One?" I froze, now that the question was raised I couldn't work around it. He was waiting for his answer, I knew, and the only one I could offer was...

"I don't know." I was still scared. I knew that, and the oracle said I wouldn't be scared anymore. I didn't know. But I didn't tell Morpheus that, he just seemed to know my inner turmoil; he smiled as he stood up, patting my shoulder before walking out the door, pausing and saying,

"Yes, you do."

I did know. I knew my answer even before Cypher asked me if I believed he was the One, even as I saw the crew that had become my family; Apoch, Mouse, Switch, die before my eyes. I took it all in, without thinking, leading them away from Morpheus, our leader, our father, our friend, for one reason; because I believed. I believed because I knew then that I loved him. It was like a fever inside of me, and with every waking minute, it was spreading.

But I was still scared. Even though I could feel my fear diminishing, I could still feel it in me, hindering me, as Neo looked me straight in the eyes, telling me he wasn't the One. I didn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Because I loved him.

It wasn't. I knew it wasn't. In our darkest hour, when everyone but he had escaped, and I could nothing but mop the blood from his convulsing body, I knew that it couldn't be true. Because I now freely admitted it, even though I had no idea how it had happened, I knew, I could say, that I loved him.

I stared at his still, beaten figure, the sparks of the ship failing all around me,the taste of death in the air, of his death, of our death, and I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. Peace, serenity filled my core, and my breathing became soft and calm. Everything the Oracle had told me had come true, everything. I had finally become the gentle anchor she had predicted.

One hand gently went to his sweat soaked face, the face that appeared so dead. "Neo." I whispered, suddenly calm, serene. "I'm not afraid anymore." I smiled, the tears beginning to show as the noise around the ship grew louder, the sparks closer. "The oracle told me that I would fall in love, and that man, the man I fell in love with, would be the One." I caressed his cheek. "So you see? You can't be dead." I swallowed, leaning in closer, my eyes on his perfect face. "Because I love you." And not being able to hold myself, I closed the gap between our faces, and cemented my words with a tender kiss, catching his lips softly, but firmly. "I love you, Neo."

I stared at him for a second, waiting, and for some reason, felt no surprise when he suddenly lurched forward, breathing in air.

I heard Morpheus and Tank gasp behind me, but I only smiled before losing the grin and telling him sternly, "Now, get UP!"

And he did. And he kicked ass...he finally became the One. The ship began to crumble, and my concentration was torn away when I looked up and saw the machines come down on us.

"NEO!!!" I screamed, knowing that somehow he heard me, and then I screamed for myself, throwing myself over his still body as all around me the electromagnetic pulse surged. The ship rocked, crackled, screeched with ear splitting commotion, and then, as quickly as it had come, it was all over.

My heart still pounding, I raised my head, and then checked quickly to see if Neo was all right, and my heart caught in my throat as I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. His eyes were open, and he was staring at me, a new awareness in his eyes as he gazed at me. I smiled, my eyes glistening as he cradled my head in his hands, and pulled my lips down toward him. And I kissed him as gently and passionately as I knew how, because I knew at that moment, no words were needed.

When our lips finally drifted apart, I waited for him to say something, do something.

He licked his lips, and smiled. "You know you really know how to kick ass."

Behind us, I heard Morpheus and Tank erupt in loud infectious laughter, which I never participated in, because suddenly he pulled me down again and I became otherwise engaged.

It was early when I woke. Things were calm, quiet. We were in the eye of a storm. And I knew that our problems were far from over, the cold in the ship, the quiet clanking as we limped along assured me of that. Morpheus told me that this wasn't the end, simply a new beginning, one that for the first time since I was disconnected, filled me with uncertainty, but no fear.

He was asleep beside me, his breath tickling my neck as he breathed evenly, his chest rising and falling against my back. The One, Neo, the man who would save the human race, was taking comfort in my arms. And only I knew what a dork he had been. I allowed myself a soft bit of laughter at the thought before the images of Switch's haunted face filled my mind and the chuckle choked itself out.

Pressing my lips against his hands that held my body firmly to him, I lay still, not quite being able to believe that this crazy turn about of events had actually left me alive. I wasn't supposed to have been part of this prophecy, somehow, I never thought my life would be decided by fate, it had always been governed by fear. But it was, and the warmth of the arms around me proved it.

"You're quiet." He had awakened, and I nodded, not daring to look at the man who I had given my heart to, the man who had the ability to terrify my very soul, and yet didn't. His arms tightened around me and I shivered as I felt his lips press against my ear and the crook of my neck.

"Trinity." I closed my eyes against his words, the knowledge that even his voice could fill me with such emotion scared me for a second. But just a second. After all, I was still Trinity, the woman who only the day before had told him to go to hell.

"What?"

He turned my body toward him gently, pulling and repositioning me so I was on my side, staring at him directly. His features were a mask a concentration, and he looked into me, as if trying to see into my soul.

"I need to ask you something." He breathed.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"How did you know?" His throat was raspy, his gaze soft as he traced a lone finger down my jawbone. "Why did you believe?"

I closed my eyes, reveling in his touch, awe filling in me for just a moment as I realized that the man that will save the world, had fallen for me. He had beaten an Agent, he had defied all odds, and he was here, with me.

"Neo." I opened my eyes, looking at him with a glistening gaze. "I couldn't NOT believe."

He regarded me for a minute, and then he did the oddest thing. He smiled, the first real smile I had ever seen come from him. My throat closed up for a second and then it seemed infectious, because my mouth creased and I smiled back. And we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an infinite amount of time.

"You know." I began, "You have to go save the world now."

He grinned again, nodding. "You know, you're gonna help me."

I nodded, aware that that wasn't a question.

"This is real." He whispered, his thumb against my lips. "Me and you. We are real. I know that."

I felt my eyes water, and placed my palm against his cheek feeling the skin under my fingers.

"Shit, Neo." I whispered. "What am I going to do with you?"

And so I kissed him, knowing believing in my heart that I had finally found him. And he was real. He was the One. The Only one for me, and for the rest of humanity.   


  


**Fin**   


   [1]: mailto:melissaf@scf.usc.edu



End file.
